Silver Black Whisker
by FinchDeer
Summary: "I'll ask you once. Would you like to come with me and test your skills? Use them to create a better world with me and my comrades?"he questioned, sticking his snout in her face. She seemed to smile softly for the first time.RatedT for swears,violence ect


~Silver Black Whisker, Prologue~

Anubis lifted his tail, swinging it back and forth in triumph as blood splattered off of it. A second body now lay on the tile floor, covering the shiny white patterns with deep crimson, only lit by the shine of the half moon. Anubis smirked; about to turn and head out the way he came, through the window.

He stopped dead as he heard a small, slow giggle. He turned his head, staring at a small girl who walked slowly from the shadows. She looked the age of ten. Her pure white hair at shoulder length, neat and clean. Her eyes were overshadowed by her ink black bangs. She showed a large sinister smirk as she looked down at the two adults, male and female.

"You. Girl, why do you laugh? Was it not your parents that I had killed?" Anubis growled, confused, turning to glare at her as she simply stood there in front of her parents.

"I've seen plenty of dead bodies mommy and daddy caused before this. I see no reason this is any different." the small girl challenged back in a shrill voice. She showed hardly any traces of sanity. She looked up slowly, one eye now staring at Anubis maniacally. It was glowing electric blue and reminded him of a hungry wildcat, the pupil reduced to a slit and the rest of the eye seemed dead.

The girl giggled again. Anubis felt shivers down his spine, walking toward the girl and raised his tail, holding the sharp blade at the end pointing at her face.

She lowered her head.

"And I also see no reason why should be any different as well." she continued. Anubis showed off a small smirk, lowering his tail.

"Tell me girl. Do you know how to use a gun? Or a knife for that matter?" he challenged in a strong, gruff voice. The girl stopped smiling and lowered her head.

"I do not." she confessed. Anubis grunted, turning away and heading away from her, toward the window again. Putting a paw on the windowsill, he stopped again as she starting laughing loudly.

"You didn't let me finish, scruffy," the girl teased, he whipped around and snarled. She didn't flinch. She now raised her head, showing her face. Anubis flinched, looking at him fully. Her left eye seemed to stare at him with hate, like he had seen before. Though her other eye, the right one, was large and round like a tea plate, a soft golden brown. It had a small happy sparkle in the moonlight. It reminded him of a cheerful child.

"I do not know how to use a gun or knife..." she repeated, "though, Mommy taught me how to use a whip to the extent of killing!" she seemed to state it proudly. Anubis smirked, walking back to her.

"I'll ask you once. Would you like to come with me and test your skills? Use them to create a better world with me and my comrades?" he questioned, sticking his snout in her face. She seemed to smile softly for the first time, closing her eyes to consider it. She opened them after a moment and giggled childishly.

"I'd love to!" she said cheerfully, clapping her hands together. Anubis smiled, lowering his head. She immediately understood the signal and climbed onto his well-muscled back, holding onto the thick blue fur that seemed to dazzle in the dim moonlight, showing off proud stains of crimson as well. He walked back to the window again, crouching low and springing outside, landing on rooftops as he pounced again and again, heading back.

I must thank you though..." the girl murmured, digging her face in his fur, smelling the irony smell of blood. "Daddy said he was going to throttle me, saying he was tired of my crazy attitude and my creepy laughter. Mommy was agreeing. And that's when you came into the rescue though the window." she explained as he landed on the roof of a small ramen shop.

"Thank you for saving me from one of what daddy calls, 'an educational beating'!" she finished cheerfully as he leaped into the night.

Charry: Well that was fun! Please go easy! My first fanfic!

Monica: Well that sucked.

Charry: *holds up carrot*

Monica: I-I MEAN THAT WAS GREAT!

Charry: I thought so.

Karrisa: Please review! ~


End file.
